


Pussyboy

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Swearing, mentions of the other guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out that Zayn shaves his puebs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussyboy

Zayn never liked having puebs, so every once in a while when he got a little bushy, he would shave. He always does it when the boys are gone though because he's afraid of them making fun of him.  
''Oy! ZAYN!'' Harry screamed from the living room.  
''What is it Harreh?'' Zayn asked, walking out of jis room and into the living room where Harry and the rest of the boys were.  
''The boys and I are going to go shopping for a couple hours. You coming?''  
''No.'' Zayn quickly replied. He usually wouldn't skip out on shopping but he had to take care of his current annoyance taking place in his crotch area. He couldn't stand it. He could feel his puebs rubbing against his thighs.  
''Alright mate we'll be gone for a couple hours. Try not to wander off and get hurt.'' Niall warned him.  
''Ok, see you guys.'' Zayn said to the boys as they were walking out of the room. After closing the door, he ran to his room, closed his doors, went to the bathroom. While pulling down his pants, he grabbed the shaving cream and razor, slowly spreading the cream over his puebs, making sure to get each and every last strand of hair.  
He reached a hand over to the sink to turn on the water so he could wet the razor. Carefully, he ran the razor over the curly hairs on his crotch.  
After he was done someone busted in the door, making Zayn freeze in place.  
''What the fuck!?'' Louis said as he stared at Zayn with his pants pooling at his ankles and a razor in his hand.  
''Umm I-'' Zayn didn't get to finish as Louis ran out of the bathroom. Shocked, Zayn quickly cleaned off the razor, put it back in its place, pulled up his pants, and ran out into the living room. He was planning on explaining to Louis what he just witnessed, but what he saw broke his heart and made him want to hit someone.  
All of his 'friends' were standing in the center of the living room laughing at him.  
''LOUIS!'' Zayn said, grabbing Louis away from the laughing boys. ''YOU TOLD THEM!?''  
''Well yeah. I mean we all needed a good laugh. So...thanks mate.'' Louis said, patting Zayn on the back.  
Rolling his eyes annoyed, Zayn just walked back into his room, closed the door, and took a nap to try and sleep off his embarrassment.  
\--  
''Zi,'' a voiced whispered into Zayn's ear, ''Zayn, wake up'.' It was Liam sitting beside him shirtless and in his boxers.  
Zayn hadn't seen Liam all day. ''Hey babe, I missed you.'' He said, wrapping his arms around Liam.  
''I missed you too, Zi.'' Liam said back smiling. ''Hey, so umm, the boys told me what happened today.''  
That's when Zayn jerked out f Liam's embrace embarrassed.  
''Yeah I- I know it's weird but I just don't like having puebs. They make me feel so uncomfortable.'' Zayn explained as he looked for a reaction on Liam's face that read disgusted.  
''It's ok babe. I think it's actually sexy.'' Liam told Zayn, looking at him while biting his bottom lip and grinning wide as ever.  
''Y-y-you do?'' Zayn asked nervously.  
''Yeah. I like how smooth it feels.'' He said, putting his hand down Zayn's pants, pressing his fingers in the hairless area of his crotch. Realizing Zayn's panting, Liam decides to put his hand on Zayn's length.  
''Oooh,'' Zayn moaned as Liam started to jerk his dick under his sweats.  
''Let's take this to the couch, yeah?'' Liam asked, standing up and dragging Zayn with him. Pushing him down on the couch, he used that time to take off his boxers. Zayn eyes him from head to toe, biting and licking his lips.  
''Like what you see, Zayn?'' Liam asked, looking down at his cock and back to Zayn.  
''Fuck yes.'' Zayn said as he got up and stripped his clothes off as well. ''Now fuck me.'' Zayn told Liam with a hungry look in his eyes.  
So Liam did, pushing him back down on the couch. He immediately slipped into Zayn in one hard thrust.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD LI!'' Zayn screamed.  
''You like that?''  
''Fuck yes.'' Zayn said as Liam started to thrust in a fast and wild pace, whispering into Zayn's ear.  
''You like it when I fuck you hard?''  
''Oh yes Li, yes!'' Zayn said breathlessly.  
''You look so fucking hot taking my hard cock up your tight ass.''  
"Oh God,'' Zayn says, now gasping. Zayn's hand land on Liam's back, running his hands down and dragging his nails so they leave trails of red marks.  
''Mmmm, God Zayn, your fucking tight.'' Liam breathed into Zayn's neck. While sucking hickeys onto his collarbone, Liam then whispered something in Zayn's ear he couldn't believe. ''Does it feel good Zi? Mmmm, Oh God FUCK! Your hole feels so fucking good. Are you my pussyboy Zayn?''  
Zayn couldn't believe what Liam just said to him. 'Pussyboy'? But he apparently didn't care; it actually turned him on, making his dick even harder than before.  
''Answer me. You're my good little pussyboy aren't you, Zayn?''  
''Yes.'' Zayn said, voice rough and recked.  
That's when Liam began to slam harder and faster into Zayn, making him pant so fast he hadn't realized how hard he was actually going. Bringing his head up from Zayn's neck, Liam looked at Zayn, keeping his thrusts wild and fast.  
''You ok babe?'' Liam asked, looking into Zayn's eyes. Their eye contact was cut short as Zayn's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the immense amount of pleasure he was getting. By now Zayn's body was shaking, eyes back to the front of his face, and mouth opened into a perfect 'O' shape.  
''You ok Zi?'' Liam asked for the second time.  
''Yeah babe, I- I'm fine. I- I'm just c-cuming. OOOH FUCK!!! Don't stop Li, don't stop.''  
Accepting his request, Liam did not stop fucking Zayn. ''Fuuuck Zi, I'm Cuming. OOOH!'' Liam yelled. As Zayn's hole clenched around his cock, panting, he spilled into Zayn.  
After a few minutes of regaining their breath, Zayn was the first to start the conversation. "So, pussyboy huh?'' He asked, smiling and giggling.  
''Oh, yeah, I don't know where it came from.'' Liam defended.  
''It's ok Li, I liked it.'' Zayn explained to Liam, swirling his finger on Liam's back.  
''I love you, Zayn Javaad Malik.''  
''And I love you, Liam James Payne.''  
Poking there noses together, they declared their love for each other....

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this one was interesting(: xx


End file.
